


【R76】【76R】無差 爆炸

by wyl50



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyl50/pseuds/wyl50
Summary: 自殺式任務
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison





	【R76】【76R】無差 爆炸

**Author's Note:**

> 預警
> 
> 不會取題目QAQ
> 
> 會有ooc
> 
> 文筆小學生
> 
> 主要人物死亡
> 
> 刀子 
> 
> 智械戰爭背景

“杰克，你又有什么不同意见吗？”加布里尔看向了举起了手的杰克。

“我不同意，我们不能就这么让人活活去送死，普通平民不行，我们中任何一个更不行。”他是认真的，这个任务只要去了，生还几率是零。不是百分之零点零零零一，而是零——即使是神，都不可能生还的。

“我们已经试过了无数种方案了，不是我不想再试。”加布里尔皱起了眉头，闭上眼睛。头疼，已经尝试了半个月了，所有方案都石沉大海，除了经费被一点一点吞噬干净，没有任何其他效果。

他们试过放置炸弹，可是目标的外围似乎加强过。空投也没有任何效果，除了激起好多粉尘。

“还会有办法的，我们应该再想想，而不是直接送人去死！或许我们可以用机器人？”

“别天真了，你知道我们已经试过了！”加布里尔揉了揉太阳穴。

在所有从外围投炸弹的方案都失败以后，他们就尝试过用机器人了，但结果完全不出意料。

机器人在一进入智械中枢的领地范围就会受到强烈的干扰，如果直接操控它爆炸，就会如之前一样完全不会造成任何伤害，如果任它被控制，那机器人反而会加入智械大军。

这太棘手了……

他们已经没有时间再耗下去了，智械危机已经发展到迫在眉睫之时，而且确切说已经是人类危机了。只要中枢不灭，智械会如同斐波那契的兔子一样增长，侵占着每一吋“草地”。而人类不是繁殖力旺盛的“兔子”，战争已经让无数人献出了宝贵的生命……

他们也已经尝试过古老的动物战术了，奈何内部安全关卡实在太过复杂，一般人都难以破解，况且还是动物呢。他们也在通过动物们的摄像头了解清楚结构后派出过小队成员进入，但也仅仅是观察。中枢对活物倒是没有恶意，但要是一旦检测出危险物质就会开启防御模式，所有出入路径将被封死。那么，就必死无疑了。

“你知道的，我们只有这个方案了……”加布里尔叹了口气，“其他人还有不同意见吗？”

“我们不能再想想办法吗？！”杰克瞪着加布里尔，努力压住心中的情绪，“我说了，再给我们点时间，就能有两全其美的办法了！”

“不行！你究竟在想什么！我们已经试了半个月了，已经没有时间给我们浪费了！现在每一秒就早不止一条人命了！”

一片沉默。都可以听见远处炮火的嘶吼。在场每个人当然清楚状况，就连杰克也是，只是他不愿放下那一丝侥幸罢了。每一个队友都情同手足，怎么能送自己的兄弟去送死！？

“那么，既然是自杀式任务，我们先排除有家庭的队员，最后剩下两人，我想以杰克现在的状态，是一定不会想去的，那就把这个胆小鬼留在这里好了，我会去执行的，保证圆满完成任务。”加布里尔不再理会杰克，自顾自宣布任务，眼神中没有一丝犹豫迟缓，“其他人就负责最后的收尾工作，中枢毁掉以后的歼灭会容易很多，但大家也千万不要掉以轻心。这是我最后的命令。之后队长职位转交埃玛莉上尉。”加布里尔宣布完，仍旧是一片死一样的寂静，就像这只是一场一个角色的独幕戏，所有人都低着头——除了杰克——那个早就该在第一颗子弹飞过来就死了的理想主义者，加布里尔非常后悔自己居然还救了他，他现在就像一个累赘。他蔑视地瞟了杰克一眼，“这个位置本来是准备留给你的，可是你太让我失望了，胆！小！鬼！你就不该来军队！”这句话就像是从牙缝里挤出来的，每一个字都像加上了八千磅的咬合力，就恨不得把杰克的脑袋按到牙上磨一磨了。加布里尔不想再与杰克多说一句话，转身就离开了，留给杰克一个轻蔑的哼声。

杰克的怒气腾地冲上心口，几步冲上去就给了加布里尔背后一拳。这一拳对加布里尔满是结实肌肉的后背没有一点威慑力，他转身对着杰克的肚子来了一拳，没有丝毫准备的杰克踉跄地退了几步，咬着牙捂着肚子靠在墙上。加布里尔更加轻蔑地嘲讽他，“呵，SEP计划仅仅能让你和普通人一样罢了吧，而且还没加强脑子。”说着头也不回地走了。

“加布里尔，你怎么能这么对杰克！好歹他可是你的副手！”埃玛莉吩咐其他人吧杰克带去医务室，自己追上莱耶斯。

“就他？我没当场除他名就不错了！这种人究竟怎么混进的军队！军人的存在是为了什么？！”

“杰克他，不过是不希望队友牺牲罢了……”埃玛莉倒是可以理解这点。

“可是你不看看战况！这真是不可理喻！”

“加布里尔，你太冲动了，再给我们三天时间，如果不行，你可以执行那个最后计划。”在年龄上更有优势的埃玛莉更加成熟，她不会像这些年轻气盛的小伙子一言不和就上拳头。

“可是三天会多死多少人。”加布里尔的怒气没有消去，语气却也缓和了不少，不再像之前和杰克一样针锋相对。

“可是让你去送死你认为我们会甘心吗？”

“嗯……”加布里尔开始犹豫，“那好，就三天。”

之后的一天，加布里尔和杰克的确没有一点交流，他拒绝出席一切讨论活动，还故意避开了所有杰克的轨迹。就寝也仅仅是一眼不发地躺在床上。

相比之下，杰克一直在忙碌，可是还是无济于事，他望着加布里尔想打破这种僵局，却又因为他冷淡的眼神放弃了。

直至第二天晚上，一切都仍旧毫无进展，当杰克终于因疲劳而支撑不住倒在了床上的时候，加布里尔率先打破了沉默。

“说真的，你为什么要加入军队？”

杰克想起了两天前发生的事，心中说不出的难受。犹豫许久，他还是道出了自己想要寻求正义的决心。

“但是你要知道，在战争时期加入军队要做好准备……”他的语气没有愤怒了，带上了浓浓的悲哀，“牺牲或是孤独终老大概是最常见的情况了……你不该这么盲目就来了的……”

杰克说不出话了，他从没有想过这些，他只是把赤诚之心捧在手上当做明灯。他从不害怕那天会牺牲，为这些事业牺牲便是自己为理想奋斗的最好明证。而现在，他终于明白自己到底在害怕什么了……

“如果你现在改变主意还来得及，我会批准你退出……这是你最后的机会了……”

杰克想要反驳，却什么都说不出。他望向加布里尔那边——一片漆黑，什么都看不见，加布里尔把自己隐藏在了黑暗之中。

漫长的夜，杰克在深思中入眠，待到天明，他再望向加布里尔那里时却发现对方已经不见了踪影。被子整齐地迭好放在床头，上面是枕头，最上面是……

杰克突然惊起，以最快速度穿上衣服冲向了那个研究了无数遍的建筑……

太晚了……太晚了……

杰克跪倒在地上，任凭爆炸的碎片划过脸颊，却没有流出一滴眼泪……

杰克展开紧握的拳头，里面躺着两枚加布里尔的身份牌……

“杰克，我们都知道发生了什么，我们也很沉痛。他留下一份文件指定你为接下来的队长，我们不能让他再失望了……”

明明……还有一天的……

我……还没有准备好……

可是现在反悔还来得及吗……

我后悔了，我遇见你就是个错误……

**Author's Note:**

> 注：其实噶的孤独终老是指战后士兵精神上的创伤，他人又难以理解，所以会很孤独？（PTSD可能有抑郁，麻木）


End file.
